


Power

by mynameismell



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameismell/pseuds/mynameismell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much power does a name hold to someone who holds many titles that are to be feared, and celebrated? What does something as trivial as a name do to someone who has everything and how could it be used against them? Especially when she doesn't let anyone close enough to figure her out. (*Spoilers Galore*Takes place after the alternate ending where killbane gets away.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes written, sometimes drawn. not 50-50, usually like, 30 -70 of either one. I'm not the greatest writer in the world but I'll try my best to make this interesting enough and not confusing, hopefully. Some of the more NSFW stuff might end up just being drawn or most likely half and half, I'm better at drawing porn than writing it.

_What weakness could a person with so much power possess? How could someone find a weakness in such a person- a person who is presumed to have none, or ones that can't stop her regardless? A person can't hide what they don't have, but that'd not to say they can't trick people into missing the obvious. When you're in charge of people who count of you to represent them, you can't afford to let anyone know your weakness. You can't trust the same person that you did yesterday, because who knows if they'll turn on you and stab you in the back the next minute you turn your back to them?  But if you could let your guard down and share your weakness with someone you knew you could trust, would you?_

 

_“Come out while we’re still willing to be civil with you.”_

She sneered and shook her head, even with the guns aimed at her from the other side of the window she felt no fear as the police continued their attempt to negotiate. A crap attempt really, nothing but empty threats since doing anything now would endanger the hostages.

_“We’re authorized to shoot if we have to, don’t try to hold this out any longer than you already have.”_

__

"These assholes are really starting to get on my nerves." she grit her teeth, annoyed at the migraine the lights have given her. This has been going on for an hour now and she was getting real tired of standing and trying to be nice, she even let go of a few hostages just to let them know that if they just let it go as she planned then naturally no one would get hurt. But  _justice_ , always has to rear it's ugly snotty fucking nose into things and ruin it.

_"We have been ordered to open fire if you don't respond in three...two--"_

She finally decided to face them; but not without a hostage in hand, she knew they'd open fire as soon as her gun came into play. The irritated expression she was famous for was present, this lady knew their game and how to play it. She was five foot and an inch full of pure freckled Mexican rage, and the purple dyed hair and flashy matching lipstick made it hard to take such a woman seriously and being chubby didn't help her look threatening at all. Most of the media even regarded her as adorable but that changed very quickly when threats of cutting tongues became very frequent. No one who couldn't fight back messed with this Chicana, though many have tried, but everyone's seen how those fights have ended.

When you have the persistence of a chihuahua but the fighting power to back up your bark, you can get what you want. A stand off like this was no sweat, but she had no time to play around with a bunch of pussies.

With her free hand she grabbed her phone, "Kinzie, you better tell me you got what you needed from this place... getting to the controls wasn't exactly easy and now I'm at the front again but the lights these guys are shining on me are a hurting my fucking eyes, and they aren't waiting much longer, even with the hostages..." She chuckled half-heartedly, "Fuck, the only reason they haven't shot me yet is because I got someone fatter than me to use as a human shield."

Meanwhile on the other side of the line Kinzie typed away at the codes on her screen, attempting to get to the information the boss wanted, "I'm trying but the coding is encrypted and bypassing the security is going to take a little longer since I have to keep changing proxies before the police can track my IP--"

"Kinzie! I just told you, I don't fucking have time for this- if you don't hurry up they're gonna start shooting my ass." The boss was having trouble holding up the hostage, whom had just fainted at the site of the guns, "My shield just fainted and this bitch is fucking heavy!"

"Alright- Just give a minute I'm almost..." She was nearly finished but she had to keep changing the proxies at the last minute, and another code just reset itself. This was exactly some of the most fun she's had in a while in terms of hacking, but she wouldn't dare say so unless she wanted a swift tongue lashing from the boss.

_"We have you surrounded, let go of the heavy set woman and step away from your hostages."_

Thumping of footsteps from the swat team could be heard right above her, she cursed under her breathe. She prayed for a miracle right now, she's been in tighter situations but this kind of shit just doesn't get easier on the heart. But it looked like god was having mercy on her, because when she heard the _'Done!'_ come from the other side of the phone she was relieved and she couldn't have dump the fatter woman sooner.

As if right on cue, the footsteps of the swat team broke through the door and she was forced to find another exit. This was no problem, she always found a way out, whether it was practical or not, "Kinzie, I'm gonna have to call you back, I gotta run!"

Bullets started flying and so did she, right out the glass windows into the crowd of police. They were caught off guard and they stood still while bullets started flying into the crowd of police and civilians, whom started to run and scatter frantically. She had no problem getting away, she was short enough so that the chances of shooting her where slim. Slim, but not impossible it seemed, as a stray bullet found it's way to her and buried itself deep into her left calf.

"Fuck!" She grit her teeth in agony as she struggled to make her way into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster while the crowd scattered and cleared so the police cars could start looking for her in the streets.

She couldn't bother phoning anyone right now, unless she wanted to draw attention to a plane or a candy purple car. She had to find someone to drive her back to the crib before the police found her, she was in no position to run or pick a fight with them or anyone else.

Boss had to make her way down a bunch of connected ally ways until she found something convenient. Someone out late who looks like they haven't heard the news recently and was just fiddling with her keys, trying to find her car key from the looks of it. A very tall thin dark skinned woman with short black hair, and despite the intimidating height the soft features of her face made her look like easy pickings.

While limping, Boss made her way as quietly as she could manage to get her from behind. Eventually she'd have to scold herself for choosing this night of all nights to wear boots with a three inch heel and booty shorts.

The taller woman had finally found her key when she felt something poking her back, followed by a threat, "Unless you want to be paralyzed for the rest of your life, you're gonna drive me to where I tell you to, got it?" But with cat like instincts she turned and swat the gun away from her attackers hand and throws her quickly to the ground. Needless to say the boss was caught off guard, she never thought anyone could make her taste the pavement like that.

But for the second time that night, it was as if god was enjoying the shit going down and decided a miracle was in order; The woman took one good look at her and quickly let her go, "You are the leader of the saints, correct?" she asked, her thick Russian accent making itself apparent.

Boss could barely help herself up, her injured leg made sure of that, "Yeah what the hell's it to you? You a fan or some shit?" She didn't know what to expect and her gun wasn't close enough to grab, and she was really just wishing she was back in the crib already and relaxing.

"Actually..." Almost immediately that didn't sound good to Boss, _'Actually'_ could either be very good, or very _very_ fucking bad. She really didn't need this right now, "I am a _very_ big fan!" or maybe she did.

"Oh well ain't that fucking dandy, huh?" She didn't know how to act half nice, her leg was still bleeding and things started looking fuzzy, "You want me to sign your tits or something? Because if you didn't notice I'm sorta _bleeding_ right now and I _really_ don't have time for this."

"Oh goodness," The woman finally took notice of Boss' injured leg, "Please let me to be helping you!" She didn't even think twice before helping her back onto her feet, and opening the door to the backseat of her car and helping her in. It seems like things were finally going her way, _thank god_ , but now all she had to wonder was who this person was, and why she was driving before she even told her where she wanted her to go. She didn't get to protest though, she passed out as soon as she turned a corner.

_If you could let your guard down and share your weakness with someone you knew you could trust, would you?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a mega genius about what bleeds a lot when shot despite my own gang banger relatives but adrenaline probably doesn't last long so just infer she passed out from exhaustion if you haven't guessed that already.


End file.
